Soul Food
by CourtneyBluestreak
Summary: One year ago, Sonic suddenly brakes up with Amy. The same day, he dies. Now, Amy has moved on as much as she can and has fulfilled her dream of opening a cafe and business couldn't be better. Everything change's when a hedgehog visits the cafe. He is identical to Sonic but he claims his name is Soul and that he is to protect Amy! Is Soul actually Sonic? Can Amy love another?


**Hello! Thanks for reading my brand new story SOUL FOOD! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review, I love to hear from my followers! If you're reading Saving Gold or any of my other stories, please know I am working on those as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cafe Chaos**

 _"_ _You're…You're breaking up with me?"_

 _Sitting on the couch in Amy Rose's living room, Sonic stared at the hard wood floor. His hands grasped his knees tight as he slowly sighed, nodding._

 _On the end of the couch sat Amy, his girlfriend whose eyes were pouring tears as the words that Sonic just spoke seemed to repeat in her head, over and over again like a broken record. "We can't be with each other anymore…"_

 _Sonic stood, rubbing his forehead as his eyebrows squeezed together tensely. This pained him but he had to keep strong. It would make it easier for him to run away when their conversation was finished…but he desperately wanted to stay._

 _"_ _It's…complicated Amy…I can't stay with you anymore—"_

 _"_ _But why?!" Amy cried, clumsily standing up and grabbing his arm, "We've tried so hard to be together for years and now, 3 months into our relationship, you want to break up?!"_

 _"_ _I don't want to Amy. I have to…"_

 _Her mouth parted in shock as she glanced around the room, as if she could find something to make him stay. Sonic softly pulled away from her grasp and turned to her. She tried to reach out again, but he stopped her. With his eyes closed, he sighed, "I have to make this short. I don't have a lot of time…just…please know that I don't want to do this…I love you, but we can't be with each other…"_

 _Amy let out a cry and once again, grabbed his arm. Sonic cringed at her touch, only because he longed for it. She was like a sweet temptation to him, he craved her scent, her smile, her laugh. To just dispose her like this was not what he wanted at all. But, it had to be done._

 _"_ _Amy…I want you to be happy. Please, forget about me and continue on with your life—"_

 _"_ _Sonic!" Amy argued, "You're talking like you're going to…"_

 _Amy stopped as she looked deep into her love's eyes. Blackened, soulless. It was the first time she realized, something was off about Sonic. As if he was ill, lifeless…_

 _"_ _Sonic…are you…are you going to die?"_

 _Sonic looked away from her, "…I can't answer that question—"_

 _Sonic's words were cut off with a cry torn from Amy's lips and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Sonic! Stop talking like that! Please! You have to tell me! What is going on?!"_

 _Sonic stayed silent for a moment. Amy's tears dropped down his fur as she held him, begging him not to leave her. Slowly, Sonic began to pull Amy's arms away. "Ames…you won't understand."_

 _"_ _Then help me to! Sonic, am I ever going to see you again? You're acting as if this is goodbye…"_

 _With one step and a blink of Amy's eye, Sonic was out of Amy's grasp and by the front door. "Yes, Amy…this is goodbye—"_

 _"_ _NO! Sonic! I love you! I will find you, this can't be goodbye! I will chase you!"_

 _Sonic smirked and forced a slight grin. "You can't catch me…"_

 _With a woosh, Sonic was gone, leaving Amy on her knees as tears poured down her face. She was so hurt, angry, and utterly confused. "No Sonic…" she whimpered as she stood to her feet, "I can't catch you…but I don't want to try anymore…"_

* * *

That was 1 year ago today.

I can't say I'm over it but, I try my hardest to forget about it a lot. I'm able to sleep now. I'm able to be alone in my house and not cry or get depressed.

I think what really helped was when I stopped fighting all together. I wanted to help my friends fight Eggman but, it just really started to tear me down. What was I fighting for? I questioned my life a lot. So much that it distracted me in fights. I didn't want to do it anymore. Not when I knew that whenever Eggman was gone for good, I would still be alone.

Sonic would still be dead.

I mean, that's all I know to be true. Sonic died in a battle with Eggman. He hasn't been seen since the day he left me. And the only details we managed to pull out of Eggman was that he and Sonic were fighting, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds and managed to use the largest attack Eggman had ever seen and it must have killed him.

I haven't been fighting in six months and two weeks ago, my friends finally beat Eggman and he is now in prison here in Central City, awaiting for his life sentence to Prison Island.

So now, we've been celebrating our freedom but, with heavy hearts. Freedom was what Sonic was fighting for and he never got to experience it.

For the past 2 years, my friends and I started getting a "Heroes Compensation" from the mayor of Central City. All of us refused to take money at first but the mayor made a very valid point that we weren't children anymore and we would need to start making a living. He would stop paying us if we ever decided to stop fighting or Eggman was finally defeated. And so for me, I saved up a good amount of money but haven't been paid the Heroes Compensation for 6 months. Knowing that I would eventually run out of money, I decided to finally make my dream a reality and open a Cafe.

Rose Cafe: Home of the original Strawberry Pancakes, Extra Chocolate Milkshakes, and Spicy Chilidogs.

Those were his favorites...

I serve all of my delicious recipes, cakes, and coffee. Business has been booming from the start, as I figured it would be. I rented out a small building that was formerly a convenient store right in the middle of downtown Central City. And once I got my regulars, and realized that I couldn't run the cafe by myself, I hired on Cream, Vanilla, and Vector. And then, later came Rouge. I really don't know why she decided she wanted work with me at a cafe instead of for G.U.N. epesically since we don't always see eye to eye. But, I guess like all of us, we are ready for life to slow down. She brings in the men to my cafe, which brings in the big tips. I think I know her secret though. You don't have to hike up your skirt too high when you're boobs are that big.

The three girls are my waitstaff and boy, I couldn't do it without them! All three of us together bring in more money than we made with the heroes pay. And Vector, being married to Vanilla now, tagged along. Although, I stick him in the back to do some of the cooking. At first, Vector was just part time as he was trying to also run the Chaotic Team. But after Eggman was imprisoned, Vector realized that the need for a detective agency was better left for the local police to handle.

Probably better anyways…

Cream and Tails are dating…but lately there's been some issues. Tails just hasn't been the same since Sonic died. I can see them working through it and getting married though. They are inseparable.

I can't say much about the rest of the team. We're all still friends but, we don't see each other much. Sonic was the one who really kept us all together. I think Knuckles is doing the same ol', same ol'—guarding the Master Emerald and such. I know Espio teaches Ninjutsu somewhere downtown. Last I heard, Charmy was the drummer for a Death Metal band…gotta get that energy out somehow.

Shadow hasn't been seen since Sonic passed away. Not that we really had a relationship with him anyway. Even when we tried, Shadow is just…Shadow.

So, yeah…today is the anniversary of Sonic's death. I stare up at my bedroom ceiling, just waking up. I haven't cried in a while…but I let some tears drop. After all, I was in love with him. I don't hate him. He was my soulmate…he's still my soulmate. I will be alone for the rest of my life but, it's okay. I've come to terms with it. I will never be able to love another. So I plan to bake all of his favorite foods, spend time with our friends who are basically family, and grow old remembering our amazing 3 months together as lovers. That's enough for me…

I roll out of bed and look at the time. 8:28 in the morning. I woke up just two minutes before my alarm is set to go off thanks to an internal alarm I've developed over the past six months. Cafe opens at 11:00am. That means I've got to get ready, drive 30 minutes away, and open the kitchen so we can get the stoves hot.

I comb my spines, pulling them up in a high ponytail as I stare into my bathroom mirror. I apply a thin line of eyeliner and mascara and then a small bit of blush on my cheeks. I brush my teeth and then head to my closet. "Goodness, I have so much red," I murmur as I pull out a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans, "Maybe Saturday, I'll go shopping before I open the cafe…"

I'll probably buy more red though…

I slip on my old red and white boots and grab my keys from the dresser. Glancing around my room, I run through a list in my head and make sure I'm not forgetting anything. My eye catches the handle of my Piko Piko hammer in the corner by my bed. I sigh and look away. It hasn't been used in months.

"You know what, girl?" I tell myself as I open the door of my apartment, "You are happy. You're living your dream!"

I hop into my little blue car and drive away, towards downtown.

When I get to the cafe, Rouge and Cream are already stand outside, waiting for me to open up. "Hey girls!" I shout, fumbling through my purse for my keys. I grasp a hold of the keyring and pull them out. While I was searching, Vanilla and Vector pull up.

This is just my life's routine now. Kind of boring…I know. But, I guess compared to the life I lived when Eggman threatened our world daily—the heroes life—everything is pretty dull.

I unlock the door and let everyone inside. Rouge immediately flips on the lights, revealing my beautiful dining room. Dark chestnut hardwood flooring throughout the entire room, red vinyl booths with gold trim, rose bouquets on every table, and sparkling spot lighting. You would think you just walked in to a 5 star restaurant! But soon, this place will smell like strawberry muffins, coffee and the slight hint of spicy chili. Weird combination, I know but, it's intoxicating if I do say so myself!

Everyone goes straight to work. Vector turns on the stove, Vanilla begins to make up a variety of batters and Cream pulls fruit and spices from the refrigerator and cabinets. Rouge makes sure the dining room and bar are in shipshape, replacing lightbulbs that are too high for someone who can't fly and dusting cobwebs. I slip on my personalized apron that reads "Rose Cafe Head Chef" and begin to pour batter into muffin tins. I place a few dozen muffins in the oven and look at the time. 10:45am. I smile and glide over to the coffee pots (We have 6. 4 for regular, 2 for decaf) and begin to fill them with my special blend . I pour the water in and flip them on. Almost opening time!

I can already see some regulars lining up outside. They come in on their lunch break to grab some of my latte's for a pick-me-up, some pancakes if they skipped breakfast, or have some of my pizza while discussing business ideas. My cafe is in the middle of two law offices and across the street from a shopping plaza. Just a block north is the huge concert hall where most of Central City's entertainment takes place and then 2 blocks south is the finest hotel in the entire city! I get customers from opening to close, never a slow moment. Business is BOOMING!

"Okay guys! I'm unlocking the doors! Looks like we've get 8 guests already! Vector don't forget to take those muffins out of the oven in ten!"

Vanilla runs up to the welcome counter, grabbing menus. I take a deep breath, making sure I have a wide smile before I unlock the doors, "Good day, everyone! Welcome to Rose Cafe! Oh, hello sir! Table for four like the norm? Pepperoni and banana pepper pizza? Of course! I just made fresh dough this morning so it'll taste perfect!"

I quickly write down their orders and go to the drink station. I see Rouge grab the remote and flip on the television above the bar. As I grab the coffee pot I hear from the newscaster, "Today marks one year since our beloved Hero of Mobius was taken from us too soon…"

The words hit my ears and I gasp as if someone has punched me in the gut. I temporarily forget about the step up from the kitchen into the dining room and trip, the coffee pot flying forward and shattering. Boiling coffee sloshes all over the floor in front of me. My customer's gasp and Cream rushes towards me. "Amy! Are you alright?!"

I blush madly, embarrassed and stagger up. I see Rouge bite her lip and she change's the channel to a shopping network. I think she knew the news channel had triggered my clumsiness. I brush myself off and look over at my table, "I'm so sorry sir! I'll get a new coffee immediately—"

My customer stands and races towards me, "No, No Ms. Rose. You are fine. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled sweetly. Another thing I love about my cafe is I have not had a single rude customer. They all go on and on about my food and are so generous. One lady comes in for a cappuccino on the house everyday at 11:43 on the dot, just before she opens her flower shop in the plaza across the street. In return, she provides my fresh rose bouquets as they wilt and die. The man who did my plumbing work does routine maintenance as long as I have a strawberry milkshake prepared for him at 1:00 pm every Thursday. We all work together and make this community a better place.

So I guess, kind of like fighting for freedom, this is my way of changing the world.

"Oh no, no sir! I will just have to clean this up! Let me get your coffee real quick! Thank goodness we have six coffee pots!"

As I grab another pot of coffee, the words echo in my mind, _"One year ago…he died…"_

I shake it off with a huff. "Focus, Amy…you've got customers to feed."

I suddenly hear Vector shout from the kitchen. My eyes widen and I rush in, only to shriek myself. The oven was on fire! I sit the coffee pot down quickly, scowling to myself as my customers are still not getting their coffee in a timely manner, and grab the fire extinguisher. "Get back!" I scream at Vector while pulling the extinguisher's pin. I point the nozzle at the base of the flame and pull the trigger releasing the white cloud-like chemical and the fire dies down. I cough, waving my hand in the smoky air. The oven looked fine but a tray of 2 dozen strawberry muffins were now charred and covered in fire-squelching agent.

I turn to Vector, raising an eyebrow in frustration. "I'm so sorry Amy!" he exclaimed, "I don't know why I completely forgot about those muffins!"

I sigh and nod, "It's alright Vector…seems like a lot is going wrong today—"

"Hey girl!" Rouge shouts into the kitchen, "You've got customer's asking about their coffee…and I cleaned up your coffee mess…"

I gasped and grab the coffee, rushing back into the dining room and immediately apologizing to my customers. Thankfully they understood. But then I realized I had other customers waiting to be served. _"Why do I feel so overwhelmed today?"_

"I'll be with you guys in just one minute!" I yell across to the other tables just to be cut off by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Rouge.

"Hey…Amy, I can tell you're having a rough time this morning. I really hate waiting on tables, but why don't you switch places with me. You work the bar. You make better milkshakes anyway…"

Rouge was being…nice? I smile and nod, "Yeah…I'm a mess today. I don't know why—"

"Oh puhlease, everyone knows why…" she scowls, but then her eyes soften, "And ya know what, that's okay. You work hard making sure this place is taken care of. You take a break. I'll make sure to get BIG tips for all of us…"

She winks and takes my pen and tablet out of my hands before I can argue. I walk back to the bar, grabbing drink orders and begin to scoop ice cream into blenders.

I hear the bells chime as the cafe door opens. I don't hear Vanilla greet the customer and realize she was in the kitchen helping Vector with the fire mess. "Hi! Welcome!" I hollered at the customer, my back turned as I sprinkle chocolate sprinkles over whipped cream, "Go ahead and sit down wherever and I'll have someone with you in a moment!"

But instead of sitting at a booth, I hear the person pull up a seat at the bar, "Hi, can I get an Extra Chocolate Milkshake?"

I sit the finished milkshake for another customer aside for Cream to come fetch and I turn to the customer at the bar with a large smile on my face, "Sure! And what else for you to-"

We made eye contact and my body froze, my blood running cold. A hedgehog sat at the bar in front of me with a grin that was all too familiar. His emerald eyes pierced into my very soul, and his blue fur was as blue as the twilight sky.

It was Sonic.

"S-SONIC?!" I screeched as if I had seen a ghost, stumbling back and knocking over two glass shake goblets. They fall to the ground, shattering and I once again draw attention to my unprofessionalism. Vanilla ran into the dining room and she stopped when she saw the hedgehog. I wasn't crazy. This WAS Sonic.

The customer's eyes widened and he shook his head. "M-Ma'am! Are you okay?!"

Ma'am?! Why was he calling me that? Surely he was joking!

"Sonic, stop playing games!" I yelled at him, snatching the menu from his hands. He gasped and I see customer's frown, whispering to their friends. I glared at him, "You're dead! Everyone knows you're dead! What the hell are you doing here! And how dare you fake your death-"

"WHOA!" the hedgehog cried, standing up, "Hold it lady! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Our eyes locked for a moment in awkward silence. Surely it was him. It has to be him. I know I've confused people for Sonic before like Shadow and Silver but this guy...it WAS Sonic!

The hedgehog finally cleared his throat and looked away from me. "I don't know who you're talking about but my name isn't Sonic..."

My heart was racing and tears threaten to form. He looked back at me, green eyes piercing me with an all too familiar stare. "My name is Soul. Soul the Hedgehog."


End file.
